This I Promise You
by crazylove06
Summary: Tony and Michelle's life after surviving day 2: Chapter 13 is up
1. Where we went right

**Author's Note: So this is my post season 2 story I've been talking about. This month is a little hectic for me so I plan to update every 2 weeks or so. **

**Reviews are always appreciated**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of 24, all others are fictitious**_

They both sat there silently. Their bodies were dripping wet and starting to shiver, neither could tell if it was from the rain or from each other. His lips were inches away from her own and begging to be touched. They were so close she could feel his quickening breathe start to caress her neck.

If it hadn't been for the blasting horn of the AAA truck behind them he would have been able to finish the kiss they were both so desperate for. The truck was coming to pull his car out of the mud. They got stuck during the storm on the way to their first date.

The night had started good enough.

He was taking her to a nice restaurant just outside of town. His friend he knew from college owned it with his wife. The ride out there was fairly long, and reservations were hard to get even for knowing the owner, but she was worth it.

He stood at the front of her door, smoothing out his jacket. It didn't go unnoticed that his hands were slightly shaking in anticipation.

She opened the door and his mouth hung open lightly at the sight of the little red dress she had on, hugging her body and teasing him in all the right ways. The deep burgundy matched the small rose he had brought her.

"You look…" he tried but couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Thanks; so do you," she blushed.

He held out his hand for her to take and led her to the car.

"So are you going to tell me now?" she asked.

"Well since this place is supposed to be a surprise I don't think I can," he teased her.

She just groaned in annoyance that she wasn't able to guess where they were going.

The car ride had been a pleasant one. They made some small talk about work and the upcoming funerals they would be going to. They rode for a while in a comforting silence, barley noticing the change in the weather.

The rain was steadily growing worse to a point where he had to pull over.

"It's really coming down," she said.

"Yeah, we'll just wait a minute until it passes," he said, trying not to show his disappointment that there date was being delayed by the weather.

He tried several times to start the ignition, cursing every time it went out. He got out seeing what they were stuck in, a large mud hole made from the rain. He heard the car door slam; somehow knowing she should be right behind him, even though he insisted she stay inside.

"Michelle, go back in its freezing," he said, dragging them both back to the car and throwing his jacket around her.

They got in and she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the mud that was covering his face. She leaned in close to him and began wiping it off his nose then down to his chin. He took her hand in his and held it to his face.

Things weren't playful anymore. She felt dizzy with the way he was looking at her, the way his face was moving towards her own, gazing at her lips. She reached up to him just as the horn blew from the truck Tony had called.

It was still soaking wet outside when the truck dropped them off at his apartment. Tony threw his arms around her as they ran inside to get out of the rain.

A little while later Michelle stood in his bathroom, looking around and shifting a little awkwardly in her dress. She heard a small knock at the door.

"Hey. I um…I brought you some clothes to change into after you shower." He handed her some of his pajamas and she set them down on the counter.

"Sorry, I didn't really have anything else and…"

"No this is fine," she said with a genuine smile.

He went out into the kitchen, trying to distract his mind as much as possible from the thought of a naked Michelle in his shower. So many times he had been in there thinking about her, what it would be like to touch her. All he could think about was how it would feel to be surrounded by her, to make her feel loved.

He decided to make her dinner, not only had they had a long night, but it was the perfect way to focus on something else.

She got out of the shower and looked sweetly at the clothes her brought her. She changed into them, pulling the sleeve up to her nose and breathing in his comforting male scent. The feeling of being wrapped up in him intoxicating her for a moment.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked stepping out of the bathroom into a delicious smelling room.

Tony looked up at the woman in front of him. Her hair was wild along with her eyes. His clothes hung off her body and his pants drooped to the floor and his shirt was at least three sizes too big. He had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Figured after all that I owed you some dinner," he said, grinning at her enjoyment of watching him cook.

He walked over to the counter, grabbing two wine glasses and grabbing the bottle. Michelle started to walk over to him to help with the wine since she didn't even try to with anything else. Tony didn't exactly know about her lack of cooking skills and she intended to keep it that way.

She almost didn't realize it when she set her hand down on the scorching stove top. She even surprised herself with the yelp she let out.

"Hey, hey you ok?" he said while carefully examining the wound.

"Yeah it's fine. I think it more surprised me than anything," she said with a small laugh.

She expected him to make some sort of fuss over the whole thing, given that was his nature to protect her. What she didn't expect was for him to draw her finger to his lips, swirling the sweetness from his mouth around the burned flesh. She watched intently as her kissed each of her fingers down to the center of her palm.

The action left her somewhat breathless, standing in the middle of the room while he got her some burn cream from the bathroom, mouth still slightly hanging open.

He came back and soothingly applied the cream. Michelle could almost feel the care through his eyes. The way he was looking at her made her knees go weak, and for a split second, one small moment, she swore she saw love.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked. She almost didn't hear him; the words snapped her out of her thoughts and made her focus on his words.

"I mean you shouldn't be driving in this weather. I thought maybe we could watch a movie or…" he started just as the power went off in the apartment.

They both couldn't help but laugh at the misfortunes of the night. He moved to find some candles he had lying around for when things like this happened.

"You know, this isn't what I had planned for our first date." he said.

Michelle looked over the room. There were candles laid everywhere, bathing each of them in a warming glow while Tony's strong arms wrapped themselves around her small body.

"I like this." she said, gently resting her head in his chest. He could feel her relax into his body.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really getting sleepy." Michelle said.

He looked down at her tired form and smiled while lightly rocking her back and forth. Holding her brought a calm to him he had never felt. He really liked this to.


	2. Butterflies

**As you can see by some of the reviews I messed a line in this chapter**

**I put Jack, who is Michelle's nephew, in place of Tony's name by mistake**

**I have fixed it to Tony's name**

**I apologise to anyone I confused, I really feel aweful about it**

**Again, it is Tony's name and I have fixed it in this chapter**

Tony looked around the room and then back down at her. They had fallen asleep for a few hours while waiting out the rain.

"What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"The lights were flickering, looks like the power is trying to come back. We could watch that movie I promised you." He said.

"Sure." She agreed, turning into him, just laying there next to him the most content feeling she'd known in a long time.

They agreed on a movie and he put it in the DVD player, turning off all the lights and leaving the candles burning. They snuggled up together on the couch, him on the inside and her in front of him, he could feel the goose bumps running up and down her arms and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over them and then wrapping his arm around her.

They lay quietly watching the movie that both of them had seen before, the togetherness of the moment more important than what was playing on the screen. She turned around to face him and he kissed her very softly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired still." She said with a yawn.

They slept cuddled up together on the couch until the sun came through the windows the next morning. Michelle opened her eyes, took a moment to collect her thoughts and sat up quickly, startling him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What time is it?" Michelle asked panicked.

Tony looked across the room at the cable box sitting below the television.

"It's 6:30." He mumbled sleepily.

She lay back down, rolling onto her side, gliding her hand over his stubbled cheek until he opened his eyes again.

"I had a good time last night." She said.

"Me too." He said.

"I need to go. I have to be to work by 9." She explained.

"That's 2-1/2 hours from now Michelle." He mumbled still trying to wake up.

"I know, but I want to go home and take a shower and stuff before work. Do you mind if I use your bathroom first? She asked.

"The bathroom is a right, then a left down the hallway, first door on the left." He said and moved his arm off of her so she could get up.

Once she was up and gone he sat up and tried to work the feeling back into his left arm and shoulder. He'd slept great, so great the fact that he had no blood circulating through his left arm didn't wake him up. He walked out of the living room and stood by the front door, waiting for Michelle. She met him at the door and smiled at him.

He opened the door and walked her to her car. She stood by the door and turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

"Can we get together again soon?" He asked.

"I'd like that." She said.

"How about we do something tonight?" He asked.

"I can't, I have Danny's kids tonight, but you could come over for dinner with us." She said.

"I don't want to intrude on your time with them." He said.

"Well the night is pretty much stuffing our faces with ice cream and watching Disney movies until they fall asleep. You might be terribly bored, but you wouldn't be intruding." Michelle told him making him smile.

"Sounds great, what time should I be there?" Tony asked.

"I'll pick up dinner and it will be served at 6:30 sharp." Michelle said as she opened her car door and slipped inside.

"Do you know how to get to my address?" She asked.

"That's near the park right?" He asked.

"Yep, you're not only cute you're smart." Michelle teased.

Tony arrived at Michelle's around 6:45 pm. He was about to ring the doorbell when he saw a child coming toward him through the storm door. She popped the latch on the door and held it open for him.

"You're late." She grumbled making Tony smile; taking notice of how much of Michelle's attitude came through in those two words.

"I'm sorry, I got caught in traffic." Tony told the little girl.

"He's here Michelle, can we please eat now." Angela yelled as she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him into the house with her.

He allowed the child to lead him to the dining room where another little boy was sitting at the table. Michelle was busy putting food on their plates. She smiled at him and motioned for Angela to sit down. Michelle set the food on the table and approached Tony. He handed her a pretty bouquet of flowers and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you. Just make yourself comfortable anywhere and I'll go get a vase." Michelle said and gave him a quick peck on the lips letting him know that it was okay for him to show her affection in front of the kids.

Tony sat down across from the two kids. They were busy shoveling food into their mouths and giggling about whatever seven year olds giggle about. Jack, the little boy, looked up at him and put his fork down.

"Are you really a agent like Aunt Chelle?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm really an agent." Tony answered feeling a bit nervous, like he was about to blow a really big job interview.

"You don't look like a agent. You like a prince." Angela told him making him smile and even blush slightly.

They all sat and ate until the kids decided they'd learned enough about Tony. They finished their dinner and ran off to play. Tony helped Michelle clear the table and clean up the mess. They settled into the living room and sat beside each other on the couch, not leaving any space between them. He leaned over her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They shared a lengthy, passionate kiss their tongues finding a slow, comfortable rhythm, both noticing the way the kiss brought on that tight fluttering sensation in their stomachs, a sensation neither had felt before. They finally separated, feeling breathless and almost dizzy; their foreheads pressed together, his hands gliding gently down her arms and her hands moving slowly down his strong back.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Tony admitted.

"Yeah, the kids have caught me daydreaming a few times today." Michelle said.

"There are really cute." He said.

They sat on the couch for a while, enjoying each other's company and talking about everything and nothing. Suddenly a small yell came from where the kids were sleeping.

"Chelle! I gotta throw up!" The cry came from the bedroom causing both adults to freeze.

Michelle slipped off the couch, and ran to take care of her niece. Tony stood and watched her walk through the living room, disappear into the kitchen and then come back through with a glass of water he guessed. She finally returned about 15 minutes later and sat beside him. He rubbed his hand over her back gently.

"Is she okay?" Tony asked.

"For now, but I get the feeling it's one of those stomach viruses and that it's going to be a long night." Michelle said.

"Can I do anything? Want me to go find an all night pharmacy and get something for her?" Tony asked.

"You're sweet, but we'll probably just have to ride it out." Michelle said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am but thank you. Well our dates have certainly been like Murphy's law huh?" She laughed.

"Honestly, I can't remember when I've had a better time. I think it's because I'm with you." He said sweetly.

He kissed her once more softly on the lips then down to her cheek. She smiled to herself watching him leave, feeling the same butterflies in her stomach as before

**So let me know what you think.**


	3. Dancing Around Ourselves

**Author's Note: So here's the next chapter. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

At night is when he allowed himself to think of her, when it was dark and he was left alone with his thoughts. That's when he closed his eyes and remembered what it was like to kiss her; to slide his hand up and tuck her hair behind her ear. Tony knew … he knew he'd never get her taste out of his mouth. No matter how hard he tried. And all it did was make him miss her more. Make him want her more.

And that was why, this afternoon, he was outside Michelle's apartment, staring up at her door. He had enough of thinking about her while he lay in bed, so he went to her before the need set in.

She heard a knock at the door, at first startling her out of her painting the walls. She figured it could be Danny coming in another drunken state to yell at her, she really wasn't in the mood. But the knock was lighter, more inviting than his.

She peered slightly out the window to see a handsome looking Tony with a single rose in his hand. He looked amazing in his nice jacket and laid back attire.

She ran a hand through her hair and took in her disheveled appearance in the mirror. She knew she had looked better; of course she had also looked far worse, but still Tony was at her door and she wished she had the luxury of a change of clothing; something sexy and a little daring, something to make Tony's mouth drop open.

"Hey," She said while opening the door. He smiled and handed her the rose.

"Hey…I was thinking we could go for a walk by the pier." He tried to sound as inviting as he could and in the meanwhile he was trying to understand by looking her in the eyes, if she could have liked that idea.

"So, what do you say?" He finally asked nervous to know her answer and before she could say a single world, he added: "And if you're thinking about saying no, I can promise I'll buy you a giant ice cream!" He laughed.

The only thing Michelle could do was smile. She loved the way he got all embarrassed.

"A giant ice cream huh? How can I say no?" She smiled. "Just give me five minutes to change my clothes."

"There's no need to, you're perfect." He suddenly said, without even thinking about it, while his hand rested on her arm to stop her.

Tony didn't realize what he just did, until the surprised look on Michelle's face and her pinky cheeks hit him. She wasn't used to having compliments like that.

The only thing Michelle could do was stare at him while all the butterflies freely wandered all over her stomach. Did she just imagine it, or did Tony just tell her she was perfect?

"Ok." She finally said, trying to think about something to say. "Then I'll just go and take my purse. Be right back!" She smiled, noticing Tony's hand still lying on her arm.

"Ok." He smiled, letting her arm go.

Michelle had just turned her back on him, when she said: "Oh, for the records, you're perfect too…" She barely turned her head to meet his eyes; then went to look for her purse.

They started to walk down her street when Tony reached up to wipe her cheek.

"You have a little paint here." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm just redoing some of my walls." She said with a little embarrassment.

He saw the red tint appear on her face so he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

They walked all along the pier.To anyone paying attention they looked like a newlywed couple walking along the sidewalks, looking into the various windows, arms wrapped snuggly around one another and stopping frequently to share a sweet kiss, innocent enough for public display, their body language screaming _'we're in love and the rest of the world doesn't currently exist'._ They found a small bench overlooking the ocean to sit on.

"How's the ice cream?" He asked.

"Mmm, really good. You know I think we should make at habit out of this." She told him.

"Yeah we should." He said with a grin.

Michelle smiled at him warmly and snuggled in close, wrapping one arm around his back and letting the other hand rest over the center of his chest, her head resting comfortably in the space below his shoulder, both of them holding one another and smiling. He noticed she was starting to shiver and stopped, turning her to face him and pulling her in close, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his hands over her back after putting his jacket around her.

"Ok my turn. Um let's see…favorite food?" He asked.

"Mmm, it would have to be frozen pizzas." She answered.

"Frozen pizza…really?" He laughed.

"Yeah after my mom died my dad could not cook. We lived off of frozen pizzas forever." She laughed, not mentioning she picked up his non-cooking abilities as well.

"I'm sorry…about your mom." He said sympathetically, taking note of the sadness that swept over her face when he said it.

She looked over at him with slightly distant eyes, telling him she didn't want to talk about it. He put his hand under her chin and faced it to his own.

The stillness between them seemed to suffocate him. The silence between them only succeeded in increasing a desperate itch that raced from his heart to his gut.

His hands twitched when he saw Michelle look briefly at his mouth; just like she'd done at CTU.

She wasn't going to move, and he knew it.

So he did it for her.

Their breaths caught simultaneously when his lips collided with hers. A groan rumbled in his throat when her tongue slipped over his teeth before meeting his own.

Months of pent-up emotions, from frustration, desperation and hidden love, to underlying lust, rushed forward in an invisible lightning strike to both their bodies but the kiss so sweet and loving that she almost blurted the three words out in reaction to it. It startled her a bit and she pulled out of the kiss.

He looked at her and breathed her name softly. He tilted his head to lean in again but was stopped by the ringing of both their cell phones.

Tony groaned and gave an annoyed look before putting the phone to his ear.

"Tony its Ryan, we need you back at CTU. We just got a hit on one of your cases and we need you here while Michelle heads the field team. I have someone calling her now." Ryan said in his no-nonsense tone.

Tony looked over at her, the worry and anger already settling in to his stomach. They had to find someone else, they had to.

**Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be filled with action.**


	4. Beautifully Chaotic

**Author's Note: Hey, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter (hope it was alright) but I think people are going to like this one a lot. I love getting reviews, it lets me know people are reading and I should continue the story, so please if you have the time. **

**I decided to put this one up early **

"What the hell is this Ryan!" Tony yelled, storming into the conference room.

"What the problem Almeida?"

"Michelle doesn't have the kind of training for this type of thing."

"She's been trained to do this ever since she started working here. She's going. She's been working on this case for months, she has the most Intel." He retorted.

Tony looked out of the glass to see Michelle getting ready to leave. His eyes filled with a black rage he hadn't felt since the first time she had been sent out into the field.

He loved her from day one.

Michelle watched Tony climb to his office, seeing an anger in his eyes that scared her. She had to talk to him, tell him she could do this.

"Tony…what are you doing?" She asked, getting to his office and hearing him on the phone.

"Calling division to get someone to take your place in the field." He stated.

She reached over his desk and disconnected the call.

"Damnit Michelle you're not going. This is too dangerous, even for you." He shouted.

"Damn it Tony this isn't your choice or mine, you know that. This is what we do and if you can't handle it…" She was cut off by the feel of rough lips against her, pressing her back in the cold wall.

Momentarily stunned, feeling his lips in her, she was about to say something, those three words that had been on her mind since day one. But the intercom came first, telling her it was time to go.

"It will be alright." Was all she said before she left CTU. He didn't believe her.

Michelle stood in front of the warehouse dividing her team, stationing an agent at each exit and at the main surveillance areas in the warehouse.

"Alright everyone, our main target is Cullen. We need him alive understand?" Michelle said over the comm.

She informed CTU everything was about to go in to apprehend the suspect. Tony paced nervously around the room, sweat forming on his brow, possible situations running through his mind of what could happen to her.

Michelle had two agents behind her going in the room. She was the first in, looking around to see computers and some lights. They searched under the desks in case he was hiding out.

Both agents started to go in what looked like a bathroom. As Michelle examined the computers she heard shots firing. She ran in the room and saw both her men on the ground, lying in a growing pool of blood. Before she could check their pulses she felt a stabbing pain in the back of her head. She had been hit with something hared, her vision went black. The last thing she felt was being dragged by her limp arms.

"Tony, three of the agent's lines just went dead." Shouted one of the analysts.

"Which ones?" Tony asked in masked panic.

"The three that went in to get Cullen."

This was exactly what he knew could…would happen. He wished he had gone. He knew the information, he knew what to do, but most importantly, he knew she was safe.

Now that was far beyond the case, Michelle wasn't safe anymore. He took a couple of unsteady steps away from everyone; he couldn't take it something happened to her.

He found he had no strength in his knees; his heart was pounding fiercely in his chest, he felt his throat constricted, his breath shaky with emotion. _Michelle…_

Michelle woke to her flesh being stung at the entrance of a knife's point in her arm. Cullen, as he called himself, was taking extra care to penetrate the skin deeply.

After knocking her unconscious he tied her to the railing of a bathroom in the warehouse, somewhere he was sure no one would her screams when he was through with her.

His eyes were ablaze with frustration and anger, and his voice was soaked with impatience when he spoke.

"Michelle, I'll only ask you this once. Tell me where the rest of your team is. I will have no problem dispatching you if I have to."

The words seeped from his lips with desperation and malice.

And all Michelle could do was smirk at him.

"You're one hell of a liar, you know that? I won't tell you anything. And don't give me that shit about killing me. I'm no good to you dead." She regretted the words the moment they flew out.

In a blur the knife scraped across the burn on her arm, slicing into it and furthering the intense agony that her left arm was already in.

His free hand wrapped itself around her throat, and Michelle knew she had sealed her fate.

Suddenly something as simple and insignificant as taking in air became the greatest priority in her mind, as the hand that gripped her throat threatened to squeeze the life out of her. The knife that occupied Paul's left hand glinted menacingly in the light that streamed in from the windows. She could see the fresh blood from her arm surrounding it.

"I'm sorry you had to bring me to this."

He spoke between gritted teeth, and if she had been able to scoff again she would have.

She knew he would eventually have to let go, he needed her for information. Unfortunately for her, it was a pain she feared to the point of tears. She feared it because it was slow, like drowning, which happened to be right up there on her list of "worst ways to suffer."

Michelle fought to squeeze her hands through the rope, leaving blood stains on her wrists. Cullen let loosened his grip to get the gun he had knocked her out with. Before he could she lunged forward, knocking him and the gun to the ground. They struggled.

A loud shot was heard down the hall. The two agents Michelle had set up came running down. One pushed his way through the door, seeing the terrorist on the floor clutching his leg, seeing he had been shot in the thigh.

Michelle straightened herself out, trying to be strong.

"Agent Dessler, are you alright."

"I'm fine. Look we're gonna need some backup to transport him back." She said, trying to fight the wobble in her step.

"We already called into CTU when you went missing. Jack and Tony should be here soon."

"Good. Keep an eye on him til they get here." She said, retaking charge of the situation.

She could hear the vans pulling up to the warehouse. She came out with her badge high, making sure she would be noticed.

Even before Tony reached her she could tell he was fighting to stay calm. Just seeing him was making her lose control fast.

Tony got out and saw Michelle soaked in blood. He didn't care who was around, he raced over and threw her into him, holding on with no intention of ever letting go. Not going unnoticed by Jack Bauer.

"Michelle do you know Cullen is?" Jack pushed.

"Jack she needs medical now." Tony yelled over the noise.

"Cullen…he's inside." She said weakly to Jack.

"Alright we'll get him, bring him in for interrogation." He nodded.

Tony could see her eyelids flutter every so often, her mind trying to fight the growing state of dormancy. She was losing blood.

"You're gonna be ok." He whispered, getting her over to the ambulance despite her protests.

They wheeled Michelle into medical followed right by Tony. One of the nurses stopped him in front of the door.

"I need to be in there with her." Tony pleaded.

"Sir, I can't permit you to see her at this moment. I'm sorry but no one is allowed to see her." The nurse continued.

"I'm sorry but maybe you didn't hear me clearly? I love this woman and I would go to any lengths to see her. So you can either show me to her room or I can show myself." Tony yelled.

"Sir, I'm sorry…but I can't…now if you will please have a seat the doctor will be out shortly to explain the situation more thorough. Please have a seat sir." The nurse persisted.

"It's alright Julia he can come in." Dr. Benton interjected.

Dr. Benton stood examining Michelle's head wound; certain she had a pretty bad concussion. He looked over at the director of CTU, eyes filled with worry, not leaving her side even for a second.

"Mr. Almeida, we need to get a better look at her arm. Maybe she would be more comfortable if you helped her." He said, knowing it would do Tony good if he was helping her.

Tony looked up and nodded in appreciation.

Leaning down, close to her face, his hand moved to wipe the sweat-dampened hair from her face.

His voice came out low, filled with shame and concern.

"Michelle. Michelle, wake up."

A few light pats on her cheek and her eyes cracked open slightly.

"What...Tony…"

Michelle's whisper faded away under a small whimper, and his heart clenched to the point of holding back a falling tear.

He had done this, more or less.

If only he had gotten someone else.

He patted her face a few more times, getting one fully open eye as a response.

"I need you to wake up, listen. Your…your shirt. I need to help them get it off."

At this both eyes opened and stared at him with a hint of confusion.

"Listen, your arm, it's bleeding pretty badly. The doctors need to get a good look at it like this. I need you to help me maneuver so I can get your shirt off."

A small moan emitted from her throat at the memory of what had happened.

The knife cutting into a burn, an unbearable pain that returned more with every thought of it.

She nodded and grasped the handle on the bed.

Tony pulled her to his chest and slowly worked her arms over her head to pull of the soaked shirt. The doctors were getting everything ready, Dr. Benton walked over to examine the wound.

"Okay, I don't think this is bad enough to merit a total panic, but I do need to tie something around it stop the blood from continuing to flow. It's going to hurt like hell for a minute, but try to bear with me." He said.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to pull this tight, ready?"

This time her voice, small and broken, filled Tony's ears.

"Yes."

And he yanked, applying the needed pressure to stop the blood, and eliciting a sharp yelp from the agonized woman who writhed in the bed.

As her quickened breathing slowed, and the initial pain died, Michelle looked at him sleepily and forced another smile.

"You did good." Tony said.

Tony looked down at Michelle's face, brushing the dampened curls so he could see her eyes.

"You should get some rest. I'll stay awake…and watch over you."

Half-lidded eyes landed on his chest, and his skin twitched as her cool fingers ran over his heart.

She said nothing.

She removed her hand and closed her eyes.

Shifting over to one side, facing the sleeping Michelle, he reached over and laid a hand on her wrist.

He remained so for the rest of the night, watching her, listening to her steady breaths, feeling the strengthening beat of her pulse beneath his fingertips, waiting for her to be ok.

**So let me know. I hope I did Michelle justice in this chapter, I believe she is an extremely strong agent who can hold her own so I hope I got that across.**

**Please review!! I always love getting them**


	5. Feels Like Home

**Author's Note: Back with another chapter. I very much appreciate the reviews, and I certianly can't wait for more. They really do keep me encourged to continue the story.**

Tony smiled gently and spoke, "How ya feeling honey?"

Michelle's mind still reeled. "What's... what's going on? Where…?"

"We're in the hospital Michelle. You were hit on the head pretty good. Do you remember?"

Hospital? What was that? Oh, right, a place where people went when they were ill or hurt. It occurred to her that it wasn't a place you wanted to have to be in. She tried to think about what had come before the hospital.

Suddenly images and memories flooded in, blood and an intense pain. The feeling of darkness surrounding her; shaking and weakness. Her eyes flew wide and she shook as though trying to erase the memory of the bathroom and recoiled into her pillow.

Then his hand was in her hair, rubbing gently at her scalp. "Shh... it's over. You're going to be okay. This feeling will pass."

It would have to pass without her, because she lapsed back into darkness.

The doctor had suggested that while Michelle didn't need to stay at the hospital any longer, she shouldn't be alone. She was certain that one of her friends would have volunteered in a heartbeat. But being as how her head was throbbing menacingly, she submitted to Tony's insistence that she stay with him. She didn't want to impose, but still she knew she would rather have him here with her than anyone else.

"Tony really I don't want to be any trouble," She stated while pulling on her shoes.

Tony walked over and put his hand under her chin, "Hey, I want you with me, plus you deserve a little bit of coddling."

She laughed lightly.

"Look, head injuries can be unpredictable. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone tonight, Michelle. Let me take care of you."

He drove to his apartment, checking between the road and her the whole way.

"You gonna be alright to walk Michelle?" he asked gently.

She nodded almost imperceptibly when they reached his apartment, lips pursed shut, as she reached for his proffered arm and pulled herself to her feet. It was a relatively slow progression to his elevator which had, thank god, been fixed last week. Stepping out onto his floor, she stumbled slightly and he shifted the hand at her back to her waist, holding her to his side as they walked the remaining distance.

"Do you feel like going to bed right away? It's been nine hours since you had anything to eat and I could whip us up a little frozen pizza if you want," Tony asked while letting her make her own way to the couch, but followed closely behind until she sat down.

"I could eat," she smiled up weakly.

In the living room, Michelle had stretched herself out on the couch, letting the smell and light clanging from the kitchen lull her in the direction of her subconscious. She might have been able to sleep if her head weren't also surrounded by a bubble of intense, riling pain. Her weary eyes scanned the room until they finally landed on a paper bag she had put on his dining room table and she made her way to retrieve it. A bottle of water, pop of a lid, and a gulp later she was back stretched out on the couch, waiting for the vicodin to take effect.

Before long, the sounds in the kitchen subsided and Tony backed out the door holding aloft two steaming plates. Tony set them on the coffee table and settled next to her on the couch as she slid to a sitting position.

"Not feeling good?" Tony asked, noticing her weak attempt to eat.

"No, I'm ok." Michelle replied, "I think my stomach is a little unsteady right now. I'm not sure a full meal is a good idea."

He smiled at her and gently kissed her on the nose. The dishes were cleared back into the kitchen, and when he returned, the woman on his couch was leaning her head back, pale and eyes winced shut.

"Want to try for some sleep?"

"It's just my head is killing me" She admitted. His heart broke for her, trying to find a solution.

"The doctor gave you pain meds right?"

She pulled her head forward and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I took a pill before dinner. But apparently it hasn't gotten into my system yet. Maybe by the time I've gotten ready to sleep it will be a different story."

"Well then, let's get you ready to sleep."

Michelle sighed, "Thanks, Tony, for all of this. Um…would you with me tonight?"

"Of course, you think I'm going to let my Michelle suffer all this out on her own?"

They exchanged a smile and he led her down the hall to his bedroom, the one part of his apartment, she realized, that she had never seen. They walked in and she discovered it was surprisingly lush, decorated with dark wood and deep, resonant colors. A large bed with plush coverings was centered in the room, amongst a few well-worn armchairs and bookshelves. Tony disappeared inside his closet and emerged a minute later with an old, well-loved baseball tee and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"How's your head, Michelle? Any better?"

Michelle grimaced, "Not really. I was just wondering if I should take another pill."

"Well let's try something else, shall we, before you start popping pills again and get yourself extra doped up?" He teased.

She took a deep breath. "I'm open to any idea that might get rid of the splitting pain."

Tony walked to the side of the bed. "Scoot forward," he directed. She did. Sitting behind her and leaning against the headboard, he pulled his knees up in front of him. "Okay, lean back." He reached to her shoulders and pulled her back gently against his legs so she was sitting supported and slightly reclined.

"Now, all you've gotta do, Michelle, is relax."

She hadn't anticipated that his hand to be so sweetly agile. She'd met his soft touch before on the few occasions when he'd guided her face toward his so he could examine her or meet her eyes, but that was hands acting as a whole.

Tony's hobbies were ones that built power of the hands in rigid positions. She had expected his fingers to be strong and rough, but not so nimble and practiced in fluid movement.

They slid through her hair and traced light circles at the base of her scalp. First exceedingly soft, his touch slowly gained more pressure until the nerves under her skin danced at the relaxation they imposed.

"That hurt?"

All she could do was to exhale a little pleased groan, which caught in her throat. Tony chuckled under his breath and spread his fingers to explore the rest of her head, steering clear of the large welt. She melted back against his legs and let his gentle fingers ease their way under the throbbing pain.

It was true that she was able to take care of herself, but something about him being next to her, the deep intimacy she felt, it felt safe.

Somehow it felt to her that she was relaxing into a deep feeling of trust that was working its way out from some hidden corner of her memory. There had been a time when she'd had a family home, and an implicit, comforting trust, before it had been snatched away when her mother died.

His fingertips massaged her head, trailed to her long neck and shoulders, and moved back up again. She didn't know how long he'd been at it, but she was fast sliding to a place where the pain, while still present, didn't register with her consciousness anymore.

"Goodnight Michelle," He whispered.

He laid down beside her, continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

Michelle was alive.

But if they had been just a few seconds too late, she wouldn't be.

And that thought alone caused him to break.


	6. Open Your Eyes With Me

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, hope everyone is still enjoying the story**

Michelle awoke slowly, she attempted move and then became aware of a weight on top of her. She blinked a few times and then looked up, her sight falling onto Tony, still asleep, her fingers gripping his hand around her waist tightly.

She didn't stir in fear of waking him; instead she brought her free hand from his side and ran her thumb across his cheek. Her eyes traced every line and curve of his face, remembering.

The morning came quickly. Michelle had eventually managed to stay asleep long enough to not become overwhelmed by her haunting nightmares. Tony hadn't slept completely, he was too worried about Michelle to allow himself to fall into a deep slumber, he wanted to be there for her is she needed him after the first time she woke screaming.

_In her dream she jumped up frantically, running to the door, her fists pounding on the metal. Her heart pounded in her chest, she was trapped, she was back...she was lost._

"_Tony! Help!" Michelle shouted, her voice lost to herself, her arms thrashed from side to side in panic, her throat sore from the shouts she didn't realize she was shouting._

_Tony awoke startled by the shrill of Michelle's voice; her body was shaking, her arms attacking his chest as though her life depended on it. He tried to sit up but he didn't want to hurt her arm, he had to help her, he'd overcome the struggle, gripping her wrists in his hands, mainly to prevent her from hurting herself._

"_Michelle…I'm here, Michelle! Wake up…you're safe, I'm here" Tony tried to assure her, shaking her slightly, desperate to wake her from her nightmare, but with no avail._

"_Tony!" Michelle gasped again, her voice losing volume as her throat became raw from her cries._

_Tony shook her harder, he was scared, he had never seen anything as disturbing as this, he was surprised he was able to keep it together as much as he was, but he wouldn't stop until he knew she was safe. He gave her another shake, finally managing to break her from her mental cage; she regarded him with red, confused eyes, desperation and fear placed deep within her gaze. Tony felt his heart break all over again._

"_Michelle…it was just a dream…you're ok, you're safe…shh, it's ok" Tony moved her body closer to his, her arms clung around his shoulders searching for a sanctuary, hoping his mere presence would help to cast away her sinister thoughts...memories._

Michelle stirred from her thoughts and was welcomed by the bright sunlight pouring in through the windows, basking her body in bright light, warming her skin, temporarily washing away all of her anxieties, simply happy to be warm and safe in the arms of the one person she wants to be with.

She looked up at his face again, eased her body out of his arms and headed to the kitchen. After everything he had done last night she thought the least she could do was make breakfast.

Michelle tried to think of anything edible she had ever made, the list was growing short. She remembered her mother as a great cook; she used to make the best blueberry muffins.

She searched around his kitchen for anything that looked useful to the process, not really knowing what cooking supplies she needed. She found a few things to make the muffins, they wouldn't be her mother's special blueberries, but she was going to give it a shot…For him.

The table looked like a disorganized war zone. Mountains of supplies were stacked up along with the instruments in order to make them useful in piles so high a slight breeze put them precariously close to falling onto the floor and creating more of a mess.

Bottles and boxes and bowls and spoons were everywhere. Michelle glared at the mess and reminded herself as to why she was doing this; the reason being not a few doors down, sleeping soundly.

She was not a cooker; Her father wasn't kidding when he had said she was a danger to the process.

She guessed her first mistake was trying to memorize the recipe her mother had given her, but how hard could it be? She threw some ingredients together, plopped the mix into the pan and left it.

About five minutes into the cooking she noticed that something in the bottom of the oven was flashing orange. She concentrated on watching the bottom and realized that the oven was sparking.

Michelle shot up out of the chair faster than she thought she could have and opened the door, seeing to her horror what she hadn't imagined. When she had put the muffin mix into the holes, it pushed the oil to the top and now that they were beginning to rise, the oil was spilling out of the pans and onto the oven surface, where the hot burners were proceeding to make it spark, and now rolls of smoke were beginning to pour out the door.

Visions of flames engulfing the house because of a little cooking oil prompted her to grab an oven mit and pull the pans out and then shut off the oven. She opened the back porch door to let the smoke out and coughed a little in blueberry haze.

She was so lost in thought that she gasped and nearly jumped when she felt an arm slip around her waist.

"Easy, baby," Tony said, his breath stirring the hair next to her ear. "It's just me."

"Mmm, what happened here?" He chuckled, surveying the burnt pans with something that resembled muffins in it.

She put her hands over her face, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to do something nice for you…"

Without a second thought he stepped forward and caught her mid-stride before pulling her into his arms.

"Hey, calm down," he whispered, stroking her back while he felt her arms snake around his middle.

Tony kissed the top of her head while she tried to hide her face in his neck.

"It was an accident, everything's fine," he reminded her softly.

"Besides, this will give me plenty of times to cook for you." He pulled her back and cupped her face in his hands. He gave her a sweet kiss while he ran his thumbs over the skin of her cheeks.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, wiping the remaining tear of her cheek.

He kissed her again and gave her a short squeeze before dropping his arms and heading towards the bedroom.

"Or we could cook together…"

"You don't wanna teach me how to cook."

He smiled, "Of course I do. Lesson one: How to put out fires."

Tony laughed and motioned her back to bed, leaving Michelle in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips and an angry pout.

"You know I'm teasing." He said, with a slight hint of seriousness in his voice.

She just smiled and giggled at herself.

"I'll at least go wash all the dishes." She offered.

Tony plopped down on the bed and shook his head. "Nope."

"What? Why not?"

"Are you feeling completely one hundred percent better?" Tony fixed her with an unblinking stare.

Michelle considered lying, but in the end decided not to. "Not quite."

"Well then I'm still taking care of you. I'll clean up our breakfast and you can rest."

He laid her back down in the same spot, curled up under him with his arm loosely around her waist, lying in their sides. He softly stroked up and down her bare arm, noticing the goosebumps as he did.

"Did it hurt?" He asked; his voice subdued when he touched the bandage on her arm.

"Yeah." She admitted. He couldn't look at her.

"I...I don't like the thought of you hurting."

His confession jarred her. He looked up at her then, and a sudden wave of tenderness washed over him as he noted her slight frown and the naked vulnerability in her eyes. She didn't know what she was letting him see, or she wouldn't have met his eyes.

"You're incredible you know that? I think I could lay here with you like this and never need anything else, ever." She said finally.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, kissing her gently and brushing the wild hairs away from her face. He pulled rolled onto his back, knowing her arm could use a break from laying on her side.

He laid his arm out flat across the pillows and inviting her soft, warm body to curl up next to his. Once she was in position he dropped his arm around her, pulled the sheets over them and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Michelle." He said softly and closed his eyes.

She looked up at him and they kissed, sweetly and with a longing, hungry for one another and as his tongue moved in perfect rhythm with hers and his hands held her with so much gentleness she became overwhelmed with emotion and broke the kiss, looking in to his soft, watery eyes.

"I love you to Tony."

It came out without warning, but she meant it. For the first time in her life she understood what it meant to love someone so much it hurt. He was triggering emotions and touching a place in heart she didn't believe existed within her.

**Author's Note: Well he had to find out sometime she couldn't cook**

**Please leave a review if you've got a second**


	7. Bathing Beauty

She began kissing him again, falling into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her, looking into her eyes and stroking her cheek softly with his finger. She was looking at him with so much trust and need that he had to take a moment to get his emotions together.

He kissed her softly and began unbuttoning her shirt while watching her, both of them silent, absorbing every detail of the moment.

With her shirt unbuttoned and her pants unfastened they both moved closer to the bathe and stood beside it, just enough light in the room from the candles to see one another. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders and arms.

He pushed her shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra before slowly gliding the straps down her arms and watching it fall away from her body and to the floor, savoring her naked breasts and the bare flesh of her stomach and back

He pulled her closer into his chest. Feeling her trembling slightly he began kissing her mouth and then around her jaw-line and neck up to ear, whispering words of comfort and assurance while his strong hands moved over her soft, bare back, holding onto her as if he were the only thing supporting her.

She was becoming putty in his hands, all of her senses heightened and her brain slowly giving way to the blissful fog that was attempting to cloud her thoughts. He began sliding her pants down her legs, leaving her in her panties wanting to squirm under his watchful eye but paralyzed with anticipation of what was coming next.

She watched him unbutton and then unzip his khakis, letting them fall to the floor and slowly stepping out of them. She sat up and placed her hands on either side of the waist band of his boxers, looking up at him, blushing. He wanted her and only her, his body, his mind, and his heart hungry for her.

"So you like all this?" He asked, once all clothes were removed, each of them vulnerably exposed.

Michelle's eyes trailed over the bathtub filled with bubbles and rose petals, before moving to the bottle of wine. She kissed him, allowing her fingers to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, until he ran his hands up her back and she lost all motor functions.

"I _love_. It's perfect," Michelle replied. She gave him another kiss – a quick one this time.

He was lying on his side, their faces just inches apart. They looked at each other in the dim light. She curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest, kissing the area around his collarbone, breathing in the warm steam.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and found his mouth again, eager to be connected to him, their rhythm intense and hungry, nothing between them, flesh on flesh. The moment was intensely intimate, a slow healing process beginning, yet neither aware that they were helping to exorcise the demons that haunted the other.

He grabbed the bath sponge and dunked it into the hot water, startling her a little.

"I thought I'd wash your back for you." He offered; his voice soft and sweet.

She sat up, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, letting her chin rest on her knees. He began moving the sponge over her back, letting the water run slowly down. She closed her eyes and enjoyed how relaxing the moment was.

He sat in the tub, taking in her beauty, her soft skin wet and pink from the hot water. He dropped the sponge in the water, placed his hands around her waist as he leaned in and began kissing her neck and shoulders.

He continued to place light kisses over her shoulder and upper chest and then pulled back some, looking into her eyes and then kissing her slowly, his mouth hot and wet and swallowing hers, the desire there nearly taking her breath away. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done Michelle, it's never been something I had to think about." He admitted.

"I love you to. Help me dry off?" She asked her head still resting on her knees, her face lightly flushed and glowing, the light hitting her eyes perfectly and making them twinkle.

He stood, grabbed a towel and held it up, ready for her step out of the tub and into it. She stood, stepped out and into the towel, him wrapping it around her and then pulling her into him, his hands holding gently to her lower back.

He stared intensely into her eyes for while he walked them over to his bed, stopping and then turning her around, keeping her back pressed into him, bringing his mouth down and kissing the back of her neck, his warm breath making her shiver.

No words were needed as he gently lay beside her in bed, hand finding hers in the darkness. She snuggled closer until their noses were almost touching, and, unable to resist, Tony wrapped his arms loosely around her, bringing the cool sheets up around their waists.

"Mmm, can we just not go to work and stay here forever?"

He lifted her hand and brought his fingers to his mouth, kissing them softly one by one.

"You okay?" He whispered as he saw the faraway look in her eyes.

"Yeah, just…thinking." She said, idly tracing his chest with her fingers.

He closed his eyes in contentment, enjoying the feel of her breath mingling with his and the feel of her skin against his in the small room.

"What about?" Tony asked empathically, looking with concern into her deep brown eyes. Michelle looked back, and for a moment was lost in his mysterious orbs before she tore her eyes away and instead looked down at her fingers lazily playing with the sheets.

"Everything." So much has happened, I mean the bomb, everyone we lost. But despite everything it brought me to you. I guess I just feel guilty being this happy when so many people suffered."

He didn't take his hand away, and instead stroked her cheek gently before cupping her face with his hand and tilting it so he could look her in the eyes.

"Hey, there's no reason to feel guilty about this, being happy. We'll always be grateful that it brought us together, but that doesn't mean we miss the people we lost any less. And now I have the most beautiful woman in my arms, I'll never regret that. " He said with a reassuring smile, dropping a chaste kiss on her lips and tightening his arms around her waist so that she was closer to him.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Almeida?" She asked after a minute, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe" He chuckled.

Tony smiled down at her. "You remember the night we first met each other?"

Michelle lowered her head back down to rest on his chest. Her lips curved into a smile.

"I do. CTU was in the middle of that network breakdown. I was so nervous I tripped right into you when we were introduced. " She told him, remembering how she fell into his arms that night.

Michelle felt his chest rumble in soft laughter.

She rose up and leaned her upper body on him in order to look him in the eyes. He looked back at her with such intense feeling that Michelle began to flush. She reached out with one of her hands and caressed the side of his face.

"You know," she began, "The first thing I noticed about you were your eyes."

Tony's eyes lifted in curiosity.

"My eyes?"

Michelle smiled. "Yeah," she said still stroking him. "The way you looked at me… It was as if you were really looking at me, like I was really there." She then blushed in embarrassment at revealing such an intimate detail of her feelings for him.

Tony reached for her chin and brought her lips down to kiss his. Releasing her lips he told her, "The first thing I noticed about you was your smile." He began to trace her lips with the tip of one of his slender fingers.

Michelle couldn't help but smile. "Really?" she asked him.

"It's so beautiful." He kissed her.

"So warm. And I hoped that you would look at me with that smile every day." Tony told her.

They lay like that for a few moments, Tony languidly drawing small circles with his thumb on the small of her back and Michelle's head tucked behind his shoulder, leaving small kisses on his neck.

Michelle rested an arm over his shoulder, placed her hand to the back of his soft, downy neck and pulled his face closer to hers. Her breath tickled his ear as she spoke, whispering silky words into his subconscious that he heard as clear as day.

"Thank you," she said simply before planting a damp kiss to his earlobe. Tony's hand pressed harder into her back as he needed them to be closer and he pulled his head back so his lips rested outside of her ear.

"What for?" he teased, playing the dumb card. Michelle pressed her head to his and rolled it so that their foreheads were touching and they were eye to eye.

"For everything," she told him seriously, her smile wilting from her face as her auburn orbs bore into him. Tony lost his own smile, communicating with only their eyes and a flickering of lip movements.

"This is the best day in a long time," she confessed, looping her tiny fingers around Tony's thumb as their hands rested to his heart.

"You're welcome," he smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her eager lips.

Michelle melted into Tony's embrace, everything was slow and they became lost in the romance, neither saying a word. Tony closed his eyes as his cheek pressed against Michelle's silky soft ginger hair and his hand roamed the bare skin on her back. Michelle gripped at the sheets and leant further into his touch, her own eyes pressed tightly closed as the feel of their bare skins touching set her on fire.

**Author's Note: I just wanted to briefly explain to people why I didn't have them be "together" yet in this. I've had a plan on how I want to set it up in the story, so I simply wanted to establish a sense of trust in a vulnerable state in this chapter, and I hope I've done that, and I hope know one was disappointed I decided to wait a bit**

**Also next chapter a conversation between Tony and Jack…**


	8. We

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been stuck on this chapter but I made it extra long for my absence. Also I will be on vacation for the next week starting Friday. So again I will late updating.**

**I would really appreciate some feedback especially since I had a hard time on this chapter.**

Three weeks later Tony sat in his office, trying to finish some paper work but getting distracted by Michelle's body movements as she walked. The way her hips swayed and the way he arched her back when she stretched.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hard knock on his door. Jack Bauer-great, he thought.

"Nice view?" Jack asked rather smugly, looking down at Tony's focus of such attention.

"Tony I wanted to talk to you about Michelle."

"What about?" Tony asked coolly.

"I think you know what about Tony."

"I've noticed something ever since the Cullen mission, but looking back I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

Tony didn't really know what to say. He had tried hard to keep their relationship a secret for Michelle. She had insisted at least for a while to keep their relationship quiet.

"Look Tony, I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. But if all you're doing is screwing around with her then maybe you should think about what this will do to her."

"Jack that's not…"

"Let me finish. Michelle is a nice person. And you seeing her people are going to ask questions, you're her boss and given her age people will talk." He said matter of factly.

"Jack you don't know what the hell your talking about for someone who thinks he's got it all figured out." Tony growled.

"I'm in love with her Jack."

Jack looked at his friend for a minute, seeing the seething anger coming out of him, the sincerity in his voice.

"Just be careful then. Tony you've seen what this job can do to people…"

"I won't let that happen to her Jack…I won't let it happen to us."

"Ok." Jack stood to walk out the door.

"Oh and Tony…try to keep your head out of your ass and not screw this up." Jack smirked.

Tony couldn't stop the grin forming on his face. He turned of his computer and went down to get Michelle.

"Hey" He said walking up behind her.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah. Come on let's get out of here while we still can."

"I got you some coffee."

Tony reached over and laced his fingers through hers, "Thanks, baby. This is really nice." With the case as wrapped up as they could get it they were finally headed home where they wouldn't have to deal with Ryan or any other annoying boss.

She smiled in spite of herself, finding that she liked this change in their relationship. The shift had been so natural, from being on their toes around each other into a comfortable relationship.

"You're welcome." She let her head fall back against the seat and let out a sigh.

Tony followed her example and then turned his head to look at her, "I talked to Jack after Coleman and I filled out the paperwork." He was glad that the other agent was going to get to mop up all of the little messes that this case had created. Donovan wasn't going to be prosecuted; further investigation had supported his story that Matthew was a regular Robin Hood when it came to shooting a bow and arrow and they still hadn't really established who he was truly. For all they knew, he'd been stealing the identity of different people for quite a while. With him dead, it was going to be a far more complicated task and one he wasn't going to have to participate in. That was all Chapelle's problem though; Tony was headed back home with his Michelle.

"Oh?" Michelle hoped that she didn't sound unsettled about that fact. She wasn't really sure what CTU would say about the change in their relationship or how that would affect them being able to work together. She hoped they could just keep things the way they were at work.

"He wasn't at all surprised that you and I are seeing each other," Tony's mouth twitched into a sort of smile, "In fact I believe his exact words were ''keep your head out of your ass and don't screw this up." He left out the part about how he had sputtered a bit at the comment that even his superior seemed to know something about him and Michelle that he hadn't been willing to admit to himself until just recently.

Michelle smirked at him wondering now that Jack knew about them if things would stay the same or if the rest of work would find out.

Tony leaned in smiling, "You're so cute when you get all worried" Despite the roll of the eyes he got in response, he kissed her, feeling a smile against his mouth. Yes, he was glad that he had finally gotten his head out of his ass because Michelle was just about the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Michelle rolled her eyes again as the kiss ended, "It's nice to know that you love me for my personality." The word just rolled right out without any hesitation; now that she knew for sure that Tony Almeida really did love her she couldn't help herself.

"Your personality is just part of what I love about you," Tony grinned at her. He knew better than to go into detail about every inch of her that he loved, but he was fairly certain that she already knew.

"Did he say anything about us working together?" That was the question that Michelle really wanted to have answered. If she didn't get to see Tony she wasn't sure how all of this was going to work. She'd 

come to depend on him in a way that she had never wanted to depend on anyone; she was a strong independent woman who could take care of herself – except for those times that Tony seemed to sweep in and save her life.

"Yes, he did," Tony said.

"He just wants to make sure that we can keep our personal life out of our professional life," Tony was sure that they could do it; he was more worried about their professional life interfering with their personal life. As it was they seemed to spend more time working together than doing just about anything else; he made a mental note to try and change that a little.

"Ok." She said.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Now come on, we need to stop by the store, we're out of groceries."

Tony had to smirk a bit, in a matter of weeks they had become a "we". "We" need groceries; "we" need to save some money for a vacation. "We" could shower together in the morning to save time before work.

They walked around the store; Michelle always let Tony take care of the food. If it was up to her they'd be having takeout every night instead of something else she could burn.

"I'm going to get some conditioner." She said.

"Mmm, get that stuff that makes your hair smell good." He smiled, seeing her wink at him on the way to the other aisle.

They checkout and headed straight home since Tony offered to cook dinner.

Somehow the conversation had shifted to family and she realized that she really had no real clue about Tony's brothers: what they did for a living, how many kids they each had. They knew everything about her, well almost everything, but she was still in the dark about them.

"So tell me a little about your brothers, I mean I know nothing about them really except their names" Michelle stated as she pulled her hair tie back and let the curls fall over her face.

"Well, Brian is the youngest of course and he is a school teacher, really good with kids. Ali is his wife and she just had another baby last month, a little boy." Tony explained.

He left the bathroom and went over to the dresser and began unbuttoning his shirt. He then went over and sat on the armchair and began pulling off his shoes. Michelle's eyes followed his every move.

"Um...who's next...oh yeah...Kevin is three years older than me, he has two kids: Eric who's eight, and Ashley who's five. He's is married to Julia, she's a full time mom; she was never one to work. But since Kevin is a lawyer she doesn't really need to".

Michelle crossed one of her legs over the other and folded her arms across her torso, paying close attention to all the information Tony was giving her. She hoped she would be able to remember everyone's name.

"John, his wife is pregnant with their first. She's a psychiatrist...someday she might consider shrinking herself."

They both broke out into a fit of laughter while Tony walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

Michelle let out a loud breath as she let the information sink in. Tony knew it was a lot for her to learn in just five minutes.

"I wouldn't worry though; the only one's you're probably going to meet are Brian and Kevin. The rest...well they're always off somewhere with their friends...they don't have time for boring family reunions what with their hectic lifestyles and all." He teased as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She gently traced the lines of his hand, trying to find a way to occupy her wandering thoughts that were slowly wandering to things that she didn't want to think about, her parents mostly. She tenderly followed the bone pattern in his hands, her finger slowly sliding along the top of his skin.

"So what about you huh?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, knowing already what he meant but hoping to play coy until he dropped the subject.

"Well I mean you never really talk about your family. I mean all I really know about them is what I've heard about your brother and that your mother passed away." He pushed. Every time family came up she would either change the subject or give him trivial details about her past.

"Yes, that's it. She's gone, my brothers a mess and that's all there is." She got frustrated talking about her family. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Tony didn't really know if he should push her to talk more after her little outburst.

"I remember her funeral." She said finally, her voice void of any emotion.

She remembered the day in slow motion, despite how quickly it had all happened.

She refused to go to her funeral at first. Saying goodbye would do nothing more than acknowledge the fact that she was gone. It was only because of her best friend Angela's comment about saying goodbye that she went along with them to the cemetery. But she swore to herself that she would not cry again.

"I'm sorry I pushed you about this, I know how much you hate it."

"Sorry I snapped at you." She added, leaning up and giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

While they drank their beers, they talked. He told her stories about his childhood and the pranks he used to pull that always got him sent to the principal's office. At the beginning, she would break in to offer explanations for his youthful indiscretions or his sibling rivalry with his brother, but eventually after being on the receiving end of enough _looks _she learned to just listen. Sometimes she told him about her home and what she had done to get into trouble. The more stories she told, the more comfortable she got, until one time she actually laughed while telling him a story about getting sent to her room because she refused to get down from the roof her brother had dared her to go on.

"So do you want to do something after work tomorrow?"

"Well actually my friend Angela and her boyfriend are in town. I was going to see if you wanted to have dinner with them."

"Yeah…that could be fun." He said.

**Next chapter we meet Angela**

**If you have time leave me a review**


	9. Lights Out

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I was on vacation.**

**This chapter didn't come out like I had planned, but it happens so I just went where it took me.**

He was completely out of his element.

He could handle some of the most brutal terrorists in the world, but he couldn't handle one dinner with one of Michelle's friends.

Noticing Tony's apprehension as they came up to the table, Michelle slipped her hand into his and gave it a tight comforting squeeze. He glanced at her and she offered him a smile.

She greeted them with a bright smile and ushered them over to the table. "Hey you, my god it feels like it's been forever."

"I know, we need to do this more. Where's this new boyfriend of yours?" Michelle asked, not wanting to delay the inevitable.

"He stepped outside, had to make a quick call. He'll join us once he's done," Angela told them. "Would you two like a glass of wine in the meantime?"

"Sure," Tony said, accepting the offer, thinking that a drink or two might help to settle his nerves.

"So this is the Tony you tell me about."

Michelle glanced at the dinner table as she took a sip from her glass.

"This is a nice place, trying to impress someone?" Angela redirected her attention to Tony, beginning to dig her claws into him.

"I'm already impressed," Michelle said, looking at all at the elegance of the room, knowing exactly what her friend was doing.

"That's good to hear," Came a voice behind them.

Both of them turned around and saw a Michael Williams behind them. He wasn't a tall man, but what he lacked in height he made up for in confidence and stature.

"Hello," Tony answered back.

Both Michelle and Tony set their glasses down and greeted him properly.

"Michael, this is my best friend, the one I always go on about," Angela said, making introductions. "Michael, this is Michelle, and Tony."

Michael offered out his hand and Tony accepted, firmly shaking his hand. "It's a nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Michael said, but his tone didn't sound sincere.

"I think I'll go to the restroom before we order." Angela said, signaling for Michelle to come with her.

She gave Tony a reassuring peck on the cheek and left the table.

Michael and Tony looked at each other with the same hesitation to be left alone with complete strangers.

Angela had just finished washing her hands, turning her attention to Michelle, reapplying the lipstick she rarely wore.

"So…you wrapped your legs around this Tony guy yet?"

Michelle turned, shocked by her friend smearing the lipstick on the side of her face, both laughing hysterically like they did in college.

They came back half expecting to see two awkward men trying to make small talk. Instead they were yelling at each other, laughing like they'd known each other forever.

"No way man, the Cubs are so much better."

"What are you boys talking about?" Michelle asked.

"Michael here thinks he knows something about good sports, I'm just educating him a little," Getting an eye roll from both her and Angela. _Boys and their sports._

Michelle and Angela exchanged their "war stories" from college the rest of the dinner, some even getting a few raised eyebrows from Tony.

"You remember that weekend we took your parents car. You drove straight into that tree about a mile up the road?"

"Well if I remember right it was you who took the car and you who talked me into it. I didn't even know how to drive a stick." Michelle laughed, remembering how much trouble she got in, mostly with her father.

The rest of the night went the same, a little too much wine and catching up.

"Well Michael has to get back, I'm in town for the next week, let's do lunch okay?"

They said there goodnights at the door, exchanging hugs all around, except for Tony and Michael's "guy" handshake. They waved as they drove off in the slightly used truck.

As the valet brought Tony's car around, Michelle chimed in.

"I don't want to go home just yet."

Tony and Michelle walked the pier after dinner, Michelle not ready for the night to be over and still reeling from the wine. Holding hands, laughing, kissing while they got some nasty looks from other walkers.

Tony walked her to her door, surprised when she jumped into his arms, feet of the ground, laughing and kissing all over his jaw.

"Ah hem,"

She dropped her hands and straightened out her dress when she saw her brother, sitting at her front porch, looking more than angered.

It was hard not to notice the harsh quiet tension when Danny stood to greet them. Michelle shot a look at her brother sipping nonchalantly away at his beer. She was about to open her mouth to ask why he was here until Danny stood from the porch.

Danny looked at Tony from top to bottom, taking note of his neat attire. Tony could see the man's eyes come to some kind of conclusion.

"Let me guess," he began, raising an eyebrow at him, "you're Michelle's boyfriend?"

"Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Danny smiled and hugged her. "Is it a crime for me to visit my little sister?"

"No," she told him, "I just wasn't expecting you."

"Apparently," he commented as he took in the sight of his sister dressed in red with her boyfriend standing at her side.

Michelle looked down at her dressing and then crossed her arms. "We were uh…" she said, at a loss for words.

Danny laughed with good humor and held out his hand to Tony. "I'm Danny Dessler, Michelle's brother, but you already knew that."

Tony shook his hand. "Tony Almeida, Michelle's boyfriend." It felt rather good calling himself that.

"Ah, so _you're_ Tony," Danny said. "I heard a lot about you before you had me escorted by guards..."

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Michelle asked again.

"Megan is going to let me see my kids," he answered. "In a couple of hours I'm going over there. I had a couple of hours and thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Oh," Michelle said. She then turned to Tony. "Well come in for a minute," Earning her an uneasy look from Tony.

They stepped inside the house; Tony made some coffee, growing more annoyed with the man sizing him up by the minute. Michelle excused herself to change, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence.

Danny smiled a smug smile at him and swirled the beer in his hand before taking a sip. "I hope you don't mind, Tony, but since you're sleeping with my sister I should know something about you."

"First off, I'm not sleeping with her," Tony said, offended at his insinuation that he was only using Michelle for sex. "I'm in love with her."

"Right. I'm not a fool enough to think that what you do for a living isn't dangerous. But it isn't just that, it's you. It's what your capable of, torture, killing. Eventually it'll come back to haunt you…and Michelle," Danny said, leveling a stare at Tony.

"I would never let anything hurt Michelle, if that's what you're saying," Tony told him. "Not even myself."

"Now I hope you don't think I'm stupid enough to believe that promise," Danny remarked.

Tony didn't know what to say to that.

"She isn't safe with you, and looking at you now, you don't deserve her. She's too good for you," Danny told him.

Tony bowed his head down, a swell of emotions swirling inside of him. Anger, shame, resignation. A voice inside him screamed to tell the drunk before him to shove it, that he was good enough for Michelle. But there was a truth in Danny Dessler's words, and Tony couldn't help falling for it, letting it run through his mind over and over again.

Tony was quiet the rest of the evening until he left. Even when he walked Michelle up to her room, he said not a word.

When they got to her door, Tony let out a long sigh. "Well…"

"Well," Michelle said back.

Tony looked into her face, long and hard, as if he was trying to remember its every feature because he believed that he would never see her again. "Goodnight, Michelle," he told her quietly and then turned to walk away.

Something in his eyes told Michelle that if she let him go right now, she could lose him, and she didn't even know why. So she caught his hand before he took even two steps. "Wait."

Tony stopped. Slowly, he turned his head to face her.

"Stay the night, Tony," Michelle pleaded. "Please."

Glancing down at her hand clasped around his, Tony felt a little guilty for trying to leave her without a word. He looked up at her face, into her pleading brown eyes, and realized he couldn't deny her. Nodding, Tony gave in and said, "Okay."

Michelle gave him a small smile and led him into her bedroom. Without words she climbed into bed and tugged Tony in beside her, removing his shoes and jacket while slipping off her own. Lying beside him in bed, Michelle then turned her back towards him, scooting back until she felt the front of his chest, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Michelle felt Tony tighten his hold around her and she fell asleep wishing that he would never let go.

Michelle woke up in the middle of the night to find herself alone in bed. Looking around the room, she called out Tony's name, but got no answer. Moving the bed covers from her body, Michelle got out of bed and saw Tony's jacket in the same spot she had left it.

Slipping on a robe and a pair of slippers, Michelle ventured out of her bedroom to go look for him. As she walked into her living room, she felt a sudden chill. Shivering a little, she pulled her robe more securely around her body, and wondered where the cold air was coming from.

The door to her kitchen was open so Michelle went there and saw the window to the fire escape open. Tony was just outside, leaning against the railing and looking up at the night sky.

Michelle went over and climbed out the window onto the fire escape. "Hey," she said.

Tony turned his head to see her come up beside him. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" Michelle asked.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Tony remained silent.

"Tony," Michelle began, "What did my brother say to you tonight?"

He let out a sigh before answering. "Nothing."

"It's obviously nothing if it's making you this upset," Michelle said. "So what did he say to you?"

Tony wasn't going to answer her. But then he felt her hand upon his arm. He turned to see her patiently waiting for him to tell her. The same emotion he felt when she asked him to stay the night came back and he found himself telling Michelle everything.

A splay of emotions flickered across Michelle's eyes as she quietly listened to everything. When Tony was finished, she looked him straight in the eye. "You really don't believe that, do you, Tony?" she asked in response when he told her that her brother said she was too good for him.

"I don't deserve you," he said.

Michelle shook her head. "You stupid ass,"

"My brother had no right in saying that, and he's wrong anyway."

"Michelle…"

But she wouldn't let him finish. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that my brother may not like you," Michelle told him. She then gripped his head with her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I love you."

Tony swallowed hard and his heart lurched in his chest in love for this woman. His hands reached up to her wrists. His thumbs caressed the back of her hands as she cradled his head in her palms. Tony glanced down. Michelle took a step towards him, decreasing the distance between them down to nothing. Looking back up, Tony gently rested his forehead upon hers.

"I love you too, Michelle," he said breathlessly as his arms circled her waist, pulling her even more tightly against him.

Michelle smiled up at him and she tugged his head down to hers, taking his lips in a dizzying kiss that left her warm-headed and feeling like she was floating on air. When his mouth lifted from hers, Michelle moved to rest her head upon his shoulder. She felt his hand reach up to play in her hair, caressing the locks between his fingers.

Tony smiled into her hair. "I still don't deserve you," he said, "but I'm going to be selfish and keep you anyway."

Michelle let out a laugh and then pulled away slightly to look up into his face. She tugged on his hands towards the window. "Let's go back inside."

Tony nodded and followed her back into her apartment, right into her bed.

She kissed him then, looked him in the eyes, tried to make him believe. "I won't give up." She kissed him again, slid to his side, looped her arm and leg across him, and laid her head on his heart as she traced his chest and arms with her hand. He brought an arm around her waist, his other resting on the leg she'd brought across him. His breathing deepened and she began to hope he'd return to more peaceful sleep. She continued to trace him—she needed to feel the reality of him beneath her. She laid a kiss on his heart. "You're so beautiful," She whispered, pressing another kiss there.

The arm underneath and around her tightened then, and he increased his grip on her leg. She continued to trace his front and sides, dropping kisses where she could reach. He took his hand off her leg and took the hand she'd been stroking him with. Pulling it to his mouth, he kissed her open palm, and then tipped it to kiss the back of her hand, then every fingertip. She shifted so she could kiss his neck, his face, his shoulders, and let her lips memorize every inch she could reach, as his hand at her back stroked, feather-light, up her spine.

She felt her own warmth radiating as she tried to keep soothing him. But he suddenly rolled her onto her back, his entire body pressing down but where he leaned on his forearms over her, his breath mingling with hers, his eyes still dark with fright and love.

**Author's Note: So I had originally planned to do more with Angela and Michelle, but it just kind of evolved itself into this, so I went with it. We'll be seeing more of her later anyways.**

**Please make my day and review!!**


	10. Epitome

**Author's Note: There is sexual content in this chapter. I think (especially for me) to determine where the line is drawn between "T" and "M". I tried to use my best judgment on it.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I always look forward to new ones.**

They stood together, foreheads touching, letting the water cascade around their heated bodies. She could feel his body moving her back, pressing her soaking body to the cool tiles of the wall. He reached down passed her breasts to the base of her thighs, lifting her up, wrapping her legs around him. Flooding memories of the night before coming to her with every agonizing movement he made.

"Michelle, I love you…"

She smiled and began kissing him again, falling back onto the bed, wrapped around each other, eager and hungry for one another. He rolled her onto her back and pulled back, looking into her eyes and stroking her cheek softly with his finger. She was looking at him with so much trust and desire that he had to take a moment to get his emotions in check. He kissed her softly and began unbuttoning her shirt while watching her, both of them silent, absorbing every detail of the moment.

With her shirt unbuttoned and her pants unfastened they both moved off the bed and stood beside it. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders and arms. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders and down her arms, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra before slowly gliding the straps down her arms and watching it fall away from her body and to the floor. His hands instinctively went toward her breasts, covering them gently for a moment and then tracing his fingers lightly around the edges and up, his thumbs grazing her, alternating slowly between them as she arched her back and moaned lightly.

He pulled back and pulled her into his chest. Feeling her trembling slightly he began kissing her mouth and then around her jaw-line and neck up to ear, whispering words of comfort and assurance while his strong hands moved over her soft, bare back, holding onto her as if he were the only thing supporting her. She was becoming putty in his hands, all of her senses heightened and her brain slowly giving way to the blissful fog that was attempting to cloud her thoughts. She felt him lay her back onto the cool sheets. He began sliding her pants down her legs, leaving her in her panties wanting to squirm under his watchful eye but paralyzed with anticipation of what was coming next.

She watched him unbutton and then unzip his jeans, letting them fall to the floor and slowly stepping out of them. He wanted her and only her, his body, his mind and his heart hungry for her, ready to devour her one small piece at a time. She reached out to touch him, but he pulled her hand away. He laid her back onto the bed again, following on top of her, both of them moving and scooting around until they found the center of the bed.

He moved in-between her legs and hovered over her. He moved closer to her and began kissing her shoulders and her neck, covering her with sweet, warm, wet kisses and he heard her suck in her breath and looked up at her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Please Tony, I want you, I do." Michelle assured him.

She took a deep breath, laid her arms back so that the back of her hands were resting on the pillow and closed her eyes. She could feel his mouth moving slowly over her body, the heat radiating from his body as he hovered just inches above her, gently tantalizing her flesh, turning her nervousness 

into desire as she began to squirm underneath him while he glided his fingers lightly over her stomach making her squirm more.

She shook her head, her brain still trapped in a state of euphoria. He moved down her body, sitting between her legs and slowly pulling her panties down, feeling her wetness on them. With her panties out of the way, he looked up at her. God she was beautiful. Her skin a light pinkish color, her body heated up and wanting him, her eyes begging and her hands finally reaching out and grabbing his shoulders, pulling him forward.

He kissed her while moving in and out of her slowly, finally moving his mouth to her ear and talking to her, feeling her responding and then thrusting deeper, her face flushed, pulling him to her so she could kiss him and hold him and rock back and forth in rhythm with him, relaxed.

When she was finished he slowly rolled them over, keeping them connected, her lying over his chest, too wobbly to move. He sat up slowly with her, staying inside her, wrapping his arms around her and locking her up in another deep, wet passionate kiss, making her wonder if she'd ever experienced anything that felt this connected, this personal before.

She clenched around him and again and then went still, no noise coming out, caught in the middle of something that felt so good she couldn't make a sound. He watched her orgasm, watched her face and watched her mouth make that shape with no sound and when she was done and collapsed onto his chest he let go as indiscernible noises slipped from his lips.

She finally lifted her head from his chest, the sweat on their bodies starting to cool under the ceiling fan above the bed.

Sliding down suddenly in front of her, he pressed soft kisses against her belly, his fingertips whispering over her hips. She looked down at him, her hair tousled, the dampened curls around her face sticking to her forehead, and he felt a rush of tenderness and his heart swelled. There was such trust in her eyes, so much emotion. Her eyes were always so expressive, so telling, their color like a barometer of her moods and feelings.

He talked to her, softly, running his fingertips down her shoulders and arms, caressing the curves of her body as if memorizing them to later make a sculpture. His head descended, face pressing into the juncture of her neck and her shoulder, inhaling her, pressing kisses along her chest, making her arch.

"This one's my favorite," he said softly.

The words tried to penetrate her blur of desire. "What?" she gasped.

"This color," he told her, fanning his fingers over the flushed skin of her breast. "This pink...after you just came for me. There's none like it. You own so many colors..."

She looked down at him, watching as he pressed feather-light kisses from the inside of her thighs to her stomach. She liked the way his dark skin tone meshed with her silky cream.

They emerged from the bedroom an hour later, a thin layer of sweat covering their still naked bodies.

"Want some ice cream?" She asked.

"Love some after all that… fervor. I thought you were either going to pass out or wake the neighbors that last time." He said.

Michelle blushed and smacked him light on the chest. "Well you weren't exactly voiceless either. Now have a seat and I'll get you some ice cream." Michelle said.

"Yes dear."

Tony sat on the couch and Michelle disappeared into the kitchen. She returned moments later with a bottle of beer, a pint of ice cream and a spoon. She handed him the beer and sat beside him with the ice cream. He took a long drink of the beer, grabbed a coaster and set it down, leaning back into the couch. He watched her take a couple of bites of the ice cream, slowly licking the frozen treat off the spoon and then turning the spoon over in her mouth and pulling it out slowly, letting her tongue pull the remnants of the ice cream from the spoon. She noticed how intently he was watching her.

"What?" She asked in an amused tone.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how lucky that spoon is." Tony teased making her laugh; earning him a smack on the arm.

"You're kind of cute you know that?" He said and leaned in to kiss her getting rewarded with the chocolaty taste of her tongue.

"Mmm, thanks, was that my dessert?" Tony asked.

"Well for the rest of the night I thought I'd be your dessert." Michelle told him.

Tony took the ice cream from her and set it on the table in front of the couch. He pushed her back onto the cushion and closed his mouth over hers, her cold tongue eagerly meeting his until they perfected the dance and settled into lengthy, passionate kiss that eventually took them both down onto the couch, wrapped up together side by side, holding tightly to one another, neither wanting to come up for air. She could feel his hands moving over her body, down her back and over her hips, holding firmly to her butt and pulling her closer to him, both bucking their hips forward at the same time and grinding into one another for a moment. Michelle pulled out of the kiss and away from him. She sat up and looked down into his dark, smoldering eyes and smiled at him before she stood and held her hand out, leading him back to the bedroom.

"Mmm, I love you."


	11. The Departed

**Author's note: Sorry this is so late. My life right now is beyond hectic so…Also I had to add a line from the movie **_**The Departed**_** into this chapter, so that belongs to them, not me.**

His body rolled slowly towards the warmth of new light streaming from the windows, Tony opened his eyes, blinking in the small light coming from the halls. His body still climbing from the depths of unconsciousness, he stretched slowly, bringing his arms up over his head, pointing his toes.

He is alone in bed, and he smells coffee in the air. Before he can pull the sheets back, he looks up to see Michelle framed by the doorway, two mugs in her hands with steam escaping. She's dressed in one of his button-down shirts, and it reached mid-thigh. Her hair is all tangled, her face scrubbed fresh and clean.

Smiling, he pulls himself to a sitting position as she knee-walks across the mattress to him, handing him a cup. He accepts it gratefully, reaching out with his other hand to push a lock of hair off her forehead, tucking it behind her ear.

"Hey, beautiful. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. You looked pretty beat. But after a day with Ryan who could blame you?"

Tony was trying to forget having to leave a naked Michelle that morning when he got called in, even more what he had got called in for.

"_Look Ryan, CTU is still down after the bomb. Don't you think I'd be more useful here?" Tony said, his tone growing more annoyed by the second._

"_Look Almeida, when I asked you to go I wasn't really asking. You'll do it or you can find another job. Believe me, world needs plenty of bartenders."_

Tony nodded, as he took the drink, his eyes were drawn to the way the shirt caressed her curves, the low neckline just scooped enough to show off the round creamy breasts. Sitting there, curled on the sofa, she looked tinier and more fragile than when she was kicking ass at work.

"What…?" she asked suspiciously. "You look like you're imagining me naked…"

Tony dropped down onto the bed beside her. "Oh, but I am…" he replied, winking. "Of course, that shirt doesn't leave much to the imagination…but I still do my best on the other parts…" He leaned a little closer to her, so close he could smell the perfume on her skin, and see the little flecks of gold in her iris. His eyes dipped lower, seeing the clear outline of her breasts against the silky pajamas.

"So what did Ryan want to talk about?" She asked, pulling him out of his dirty thoughts.

"He needs me to go to D.C. for a few weeks. I told him to go to forget it, but…"

Michelle sighed and leaned back into the pillows.

"Of course he did." She laughed.

"I'm sorry baby. I was trying to think of a way you could go with me but…"

"Hey, it's not your fault. I mean it sucks but…I'm just really going to miss you" She said with the sweetest smile he'd seen all day.

"I brought you somethin by the way. A little bribe for all this." He remembered, dragging her out of the warm bed into the kitchen.

"Mmm, I'm intrigued. Bribes are always good." She laughed.

He held his hand out for her and led her to the counter, making her sit up on it and close her eyes.

"Ok open…"

She dropped her hands around his neck and sweetly kissed his lips.

"This is the best damn chocolate brownie you will ever have in your life." He added.

She laughed out loud, the adorable sound driving him over the edge. Sweeping the things off her counter onto the floor, he lifted her up and got her shirt open, burying his head in her breasts as his hands worked at her pants. She was clinging to him, her hands fumbling at his shirt, as he greedily sucked and nipped at her breasts, grunting in satisfaction as her pants came undone. They were being playful, just enjoying the fun moment until the look in Tony's eyes changed.

"I need you," he groaned, then nuzzled and bit, sucked and kissed her from the long column of her throat to her belly. She gasped and mewled, writhing against him, her hands in his hair her only way to hold on as his passion overwhelmed her. He managed to unbuckle his own pants and push them away before taking her panties from her. He gripped her, one hand at her hip and one arm up her back, fingers curling over her shoulder from behind to brace her, as his body took over. His was passionate, and she answered with whimpers and groans each time he filled her. She clung to him, and her noises were driving him crazy.

Then he lifted her, grabbing her under her legs, walking them to her bedroom until he found the nearest wall, just managing to get his hand between her head and the wall.

His pulse was still hammering through him as he opened his eyes to look at her-- panting and flushed, eyes glazed with surprise and desire, and deposited her in the middle of her bed, crawling in over her, as she panted and looked at him, eyes still dazed from the shock of their joining, and the fact that despite the intensity already, she still needed him. He bent down to kiss her, and she pulled his mouth closer to hers, her hands half-pulling, half clinging, as she groaned into his mouth. The taste of her mouth made him drunk.

"I love you."

She moaned, the raw honesty in his voice making her reach down to tug on his hair, pulling him back to where she wanted him. She believed him when he told her she was beautiful. She believed him when he told her she loved him. And she believed him now when he told her that her body was the most erotic flavor he could ever want.

When they both came down out of euphoria, her legs were shaking underneath her. His hand trembled on her waist.

Her soft gasp as he pulled out of her body made him wish he was eighteen again and could flip her over and start again. As it was he barely managed to help her straighten out her legs before he flopped on the bed beside her.

"That was... incredible," he said, his arm sprawled across his damp forehead. "You okay?" he asked.

She turned over to face him. A slow satisfied smile melted across her face and nodded.

"Me too." She curled up to his side, running her hands along his stomach as she kissed him sweetly, their tongues barely touching before she pulled away.

He kissed the top of her head and cupped her face so she'd look him in the eyes. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

A smile illuminated her face. Yes, she knew. She felt it as a hum from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. So loved. So wanted. So cherished. So lucky to feel the same about him. The words melted away and only the feeling of being together remained.

He'd found it impossible to suppress the twinges of lust he had when they first started working together, but after the case with Charlie Cook, he realized that the stunning body shielded not only the most frighteningly bright mind he'd ever met, but a ferocious passion for the same things he held dear.

Sometimes even more so-- he'd gotten cynical over the years, and while it never affected the intensity he brought to his cases, her hot sense of purpose to solve their cases never wavered, no matter how tired she got. She doubted herself outside of work, but she'd never yet doubted the importance of closing each case. Each one was as important to her as the rest, no matter how heartsore she was at the end. Once he realized that, the words "sexy" and "gorgeous" were only as arousing in combination with "brilliant" and "fierce." Then, it wasn't lust anymore.

"I'm not going to be moving for awhile." He felt her chest vibrate with soft laughter.

"Me either. I haven't had this much sex in such a short amount of time...ever. We still have the rest of the night." He lifts his head enough to kiss her lazily before dropping his head back down on her chest. "You have amazing stamina."

"Thanks, but I'm gonna need some rest before we do that again honey." He placed a soft kiss against her breast, and she silently wished they could stay like this forever.

"Like I said we still have a whole night, it's only eight-thirty sweetheart." He raised his head up and flashed her a smile then nestled against her neck, breathing her in, letting her softness seep into him.

"Mmm, I love you to by the way" Michelle added, watching him fall to sleep on his chest.

"Love you…"

**So with the week I've been having I was in need of some fluff. Anyone else with me?**


	12. Just Another Day

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay!!**

**Hope you enjoy and review if you have a minute!! Thoughts are in italics.**

Tony was bending over, searching for his boxers so he could get up and make her an all famous Almeida breakfast, as he liked to refer it to. Suddenly felt a stinging smack across his ass. He turned around and saw Michelle looking up, trying hard to suppress her giggles.

"Sorry, it was just such an appealing target," she said, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah, well, so's your mouth," Tony replied, grabbing her around the waist and crushing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss that lasted for several long moments before they both pulled away breathlessly.

"Mmm…let's just quit and stay in bed forever."

"Don't tempt me baby."

She drove Tony to the airport, giving him last lingering goodbye kiss, causing a few stares their way.

Walking into work, looking up at Tony's office dreading the few days she had to be here without him, Chappelle motioned her over.

"A few months ago we got a lead on a small terrorist group based mainly in Russia. I want you to do the initial interrogation, read up on the file. That's all."

The men this guy worked for were mostly a small based group. Came over to America a few years ago. Mostly running drugs, some bio-chemicals for larger companies, but they were mules in compared to most of the guys they took down. The witnesses set to testify against then had gone missing three days ago. The only lead they had was this Damien.

She walked into the interview room, guy looked her up and down, but he had the look of a gutless man who would flip to avoid jail time.

"You have great legs."

_Disgusting_. After reading the things he and his bosses did to the woman and children who were going to testify made her sick.

"See, now I came in here thinking we could help each other. You're facing several felonies that could put you away for a long time, but you have some useful information that could help us get to your bosses. You were in a position to help yourself…" Michelle leaned in close to the table, getting a firm grip on his cold eyes.

"…Then you say something like that to pss me off." That was it. She had him, he was starting to crack.

She picked up her files and left the room, letting him think about the next 25 years in jail.

"Well you got to him. Guy like him is just a mover, probably a camel for the drugs they move. We'll give him a minute, but he'll give it up. Nice job." Jack admitted.

By the time Michelle returned, Jack had determined that the malevolent bastard Damien worked for inflicted most of the victims' injuries with his bare hands. With Damien's help, he also managed to establish the exact make and model of the baseball bat and the brand of pliers that had inflicted the more substantial damage, as well as the knife that eventually ended the victims' suffering.

Unfortunately, there was nothing distinctive about the weapons in question – the pliers could have been purchased from any DIY store, the knife was from a cheap kitchenware set that had almost sold out owing to its popularity, and the baseball bat seemed to be a fixture in every kid's backyard. In the absence of the elusive weapons themselves, tracing their origin was fruitless.

Trying not to be affected by the increasing sense of desperation that permeated every inch of CTU, Michelle was able to work up likely locations of where they held there operations. Jack had his whole task force interviewing everyone the men had ever come into contact with, but there were no connections, no witnesses, nothing. Every avenue became a cul-de-sac, and every dead end drove Michelle further towards the brink of despair.

It was 2am on Thursday morning when they finally got their breakthrough. Jack was sprinting towards his SUV within a matter of seconds, and Michelle was running right alongside him. The knowledge that they finally had the information they needed instantly eradicated the effects of chronic sleep deprivation. They finally had the 'where,' and that was a blessing they were more than willing to accept. Still, it was going to be a delicate operation, and dealing with an unknown entity made the situation even more volatile.

In hindsight, she realized the Agent guarding the door was trying to spare her a lifetime's worth of trauma by denying her access to the scene.

Then she realized the lifeless form of a woman and child, seeing the unspeakable horrors he had already endured. They were the first on call to testify. She was battered beyond all recognition, and her frail frame offered an excruciating insight into how much she had suffered prior to her death, but the innocent child she was holding still shone through the blood and the bruises. They were too late to offer him salvation.

_We're too late. And the bastards are gone. Cleaned out before we even got here. _

Michelle helped the team with the sweep. Nothing more than a few left over computers that they could try and pull information from, if everything wasn't already deleted. She knew she should wait, that he was busy, but she needed to hear his voice, just for a second. She pulled out her phone behind one of the cars.

"Yes hello, this is Michelle Dessler. I was just wondering if Tony Almeida is available." Her voice was about to fail her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dessler but he's still in a meeting. Would you like me to leave a message?"

_Damnit…Tony_

"Um…Yeah just tell him to call me when he can…Ok thanks." _Damnit Damnit Damnit._

The next thing she felt was Jack's hand on her arm, leading her into the van and taking her back to CTU.

Michelle's eyes welled with tears as she murmured an inaudible apology to the deceased boy's grandparents, before gazing up to the Heavens with an agonized expression that clearly begged the question, 'why?' She supposed that was because they no longer had to worry about catching the monster responsible for this atrocity.

She gave them a minute, trying to regain her composure as well. _I need him._

She felt the vibration of her phone, looked at the caller ID. "Michelle it's me. I'm sorry I was in a meeting…Jack told me what happened."

Silence descended for a moment. "Maybe you should go home for the night Michelle."

"I don't _want_ to go home Tony. I'm fine where I am. End of discussion." Michelle's tone was becoming increasingly terse.

"So you're just going to stay there and run yourself into the ground?" Tony demanded, ignoring the intensifying glint of annoyance in her voice.

"Look Tony, I'm really not in the mood to listen to your crap tonight, OK?"

The venom in her tone took Tony aback and, although her defenses were instantly riled, she couldn't stop tears from welling in her furious eyes. She blinked them back angrily, ignoring the tightness in her chest.

"Fine. I mean, I just want you to be ok." Tony looked down at the scattered papers on his desk, while on the other side of the phone Michelle gently rubbed the bags that were still sealed on her eyes.

"I just…." He added.

Michelle knew that tone. It was the kind of tone Tony adopted when he was trying desperately hard to make her feel better without losing it.

"Michelle… Hey."

"I'm sorry, OK? I'm in an awful mood and I shouldn't be taking it out on you. I'm just… mad… you know?" He could feel her exhaustion, and shook his head.

"Not at you. I'm mad at myself for letting that bastard get away. I still can't believe he got the jump on us like that." She trailed off, sighing. "I'm just not used to the bad guys getting one up on me, you know? And the only reason why I called you was because… I just needed to hear your voice you know?"

"I know. You don't know how much I want you here with me…I worry about you ya know?"

"I'm really fine. Look I have to go. Chappell's looking for me."

"Ok…I'll see you later ok. I love you Chelle."

"I know, I do to." _Damnit. What the hell's wrong with me…Pull it together._

A few hours later Tony was slightly out of breath after negotiating the stairwell that led towards her apartment getting back from his trip; especially considering he was weighed down by a hefty wad of paperwork. Their caseload had been intense during the last few days, and he resented having to record their every move in an administrative capacity. Still, the forms had to be filled in, and there was no use trying to escape the inevitable.

Usually her bedroom door was closed, but this evening it had been left slightly ajar. After hearing her voice on the phone, even if she said she was ok, he could tell she was planning to spend the night in misery, hating herself.

"Michelle," he whispered hoarsely, trying to reign in his own emotions.

She visibly jumped, and he saw the terror and the anger in her anguished eyes when she realized there was no way of concealing the fact that she had been crying. Still, it didn't stop her from trying. She wiped furiously at her eyes, but it wasn't as easy to control the hitching breaths that persisted in plaguing her. She leapt up from the bed, turning away from him to examine her bookcase with swollen eyes that were incapable of focusing on anything. She wanted to tell him to get out, but she didn't trust her voice not to break in the process, so she maintained a vigil of silence, her back rigid with tension.

Still, his better judgment was, for once, overshadowed by something far more innate. Namely the need to convince this brilliant, beautiful woman that she wasn't alone in this world, even when she was being as difficult as he usually was. He just hoped his opinion mattered enough to make a difference.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back until tomorrow." she whispered, looking genuinely terrified when he gently laid his hands against the curve of her waist.

"Hugging you," Tony stated matter-of-factly, pulling his lover into his arms and steadfastly ignoring her protests as he engulfed her in a warm - but not remotely oppressive - embrace.

Michelle stiffened as her chest was unwillingly melded against his well-defined torso, and her back went rigid when Tony began to trace comforting circles against the fabric of her sweater.

"Don't," she pleaded, but he merely laced his fingers through her hair in response, caressing the nape of her neck with his calloused thumb and easing her head downwards until it was settled comfortably against the crook of his shoulder. She fought half-heartedly against his tender ministrations, but Tony just pulled her even closer still, and the primal part of her that was crying out for comfort couldn't ignore how desperately she was craving him.

"It's ok," Tony whispered into her hair, and it took several minutes before she finally obliged. Her taut posture slackened, and she tentatively wrapped her arms around his toned midsection, sinking into Tony's embrace and allowing him to bear some of her weight.

"I'm so sorry, Michelle," he whispered, his own voice dangerously unsteady. "I'm sorry that this ever happened to you, and I'm sorry I didn't realize how much you were hurting."

"It's n-not your f-fault," Michelle stuttered, barely coherently, and Tony tightened his grip on her, clasping her waist with one hand and smoothing back her silken hair with the other.

"I'm still sorry" he ventured, pulling back slightly to examine her expression.

They lay in their bed for a long time, him on his stomach with her stretched out on top of him.

"The bed smells like us." Her voice was deep with longing and he looked up at her, laying in the dark, in their bed, in one of his t-shirts and a pair of silky underwear, snuggled down in the covers, her hair across the pillow, her body warm with sleep and desire.

"Sorry about the phone call," she finally spoke, reiterating what she'd said earlier.

Tony grinned. "Well that's kind of what I like about you, Michelle. You're a feisty little thing, and you keep me on my toes."

Michelle raised her eyebrows, an expression of offend clouding her features. "Did you just say 'little?"

"Yeah, well, you know. You're actually kind of scrawny," Tony teased, heedless of the repercussions. He had quickly noted that Michelle's curves were in all the right places, but he had still been surprised at how delicate his girlfriend had felt in his arms. It was a strange dichotomy, as he had never anticipated that someone so strong could be so fragile. His laughter, however, promptly abated when Michelle's arms poked his side.

"You're trouble," Michelle mocked, the twinkle gradually returning to her eyes. "Would you like me to demonstrate what else my 'scrawny little ass' is capable of?"

"Well I do love your ass," Tony reminded her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Tony!" Against her better judgment, Michelle started to laugh, and she only stopped when she realized that Tony wasn't joining in. She met his gaze quizzically, only to find him staring at her with such intensity that she briefly lost the power of speech. "What?" she eventually demanded, slightly unnerved.

"Nothing," Tony instinctively replied, although he knew he would have to elaborate when he saw Michelle's expectant expression evolve into an impenetrable mask, and her mirth-filled eyes become guarded. "I was just thinking, you know, when you laugh… you look… really… um… beautif… pretty," he stammered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I mean, it's just nice to see you smile, you know, after before."

"Come on." Michelle stated, grabbing on his shirt and pulling him to the bathroom.

"What are we doing?"

"_We _are going to wash this whole day away," she declared reaching for the knob that produced the warmest steam, and grabbing onto the belt of his pants.

**Next Chapter: Tony's "Day from hell"**


	13. Well that Went

**This chapter leaves off the day after the last one. Please review.**

It was still fairly early and she was sitting alone in the break room, thank God for that. He didn't have to find the courage to wish her good morning, being sure that, considering the night's events, it would be sheer mocking. Still, he didn't want to startle her, so he cleared his throat loudly, uttering a quiet "Hi.".

She raised her head and acknowledged his presence by a nod and that was it. Still, it was more than he expected.

"Coffee?" She asked casually and her question as well as her careless tone caught Tony off balance.

"Uhm, yeah, sure." He replied and watched as she got up and opened a cupboard drawing a mug like her own.

She finished pouring the hot dark liquid into his cup, her movements calm and deliberate. As she passed the coffee into his hands, Tony couldn't help but notice she acted as if the previous night hadn't happen at all. He didn't know whether it was a good or a bad sign.

He finally cleared his throat; it was now or never. "Listen Michelle…" he started but was abruptly stopped by her hand quickly rising to the air in a gesture of silence.

"What I said to you and the form I used was in no way how I should have handled the situation. I guess my nerves just exploded, but that is not an excuse for the scene I blew yesterday." He could see he caught her full attention now. "I won't say I'm sorry, because I know it won't do the trick…"

"You see…" Tony tried to choose his words with care. "I got worried. I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't help it. I just feel like I owe you an apology…" The moment he caught a glimpse of her face he saw the wrong realization dawn upon her.

"Please, don't feel obligated to apologize just because were sleeping together."

"…That's not what I…" he wanted to protest but she didn't let him.

"Look, we have to get the next shift up to speed in about 15 minutes and though I would really enjoy the talk, I still need to update my system before I go." She quickly sprung to her feet and off she went, the sound of her feet reverberating through the halls.

He was never in a position like this before. They fought loudly, they fought fiercely. She would always scream back into his face, they both would, until they yelled themselves to a solution and then they would make up in form of the best sex ever possible. But not this time, she wouldn't say what was on her mind; he wanted her to tell him he was an ass for yelling at her.

**3**_** hours earlier…**_

"What the fuck did you think you were doing Michelle?!"

She didn't reply. She couldn't. There was no way she could explain to him.

"I'm…I'm sorry Tony…I didn't want to scare any of you, I just…"

"You just _what_?!"

"…I…" she was stammering now, "…just couldn't let him get away this time. I shouldn't have gone out by myself" Her eyes were pleading with him, asking for understanding she already knew she wouldn't find this time.

"Your damn right; for Christ's sake!"

She was shifting nervously in her place chewing on her bottom lip, looking more miserable than Tony ever saw her before, but right now he didn't give a damn.

"Where the fuck were you trying to pull?!"

"I wasn't trying to do anything. I told you…" She stammered anew, her eyes blinking for a few times, her tongue nervously licking her bottom lip.

"Stop _LYING_ to me!! What you think you don't need anyone else with you, you can just do it all on your own?! That's bullshit Michelle." He screamed unexpectedly; and Michelle as well as Jack flinched at his aggressive demeanor, this was not a pleasant car ride for either of them.

"Keep your voice down Tony!" hissed Michelle who didn't like this night conversation.

He shot her a deadly stare. "No Michelle, I won't shut up! I want answers!"

"And you better start talking quickly Michelle." He added menacingly.

Michelle knew she screwed up and she knew Tony had all the right to be angry with her, but she was not a child. They were equals and interrogations like this were not part of their relationship. She would not discuss her feelings or intentions with him, at least not like this and not in front of Jack. She kept silent, her jaw set tight stubbornly.

What was she supposed to tell him? That if she knew that animals was out there a minute longer she would have to scream at the top of her lungs to release the tension that gripped her whole being? What did he want to hear? That she wouldn't sleep because she knew nightmares of that mother lying dead would come and haunt her sleep? Blood was roaring in her ears, her breathing slow, but still too elaborate. She closed up.

"I'm waiting Michelle…" He continued in a warning tone.

No answer.

"Fine. Do you have any fucking idea how much you could have endangered yourself? How could you just go off on your own go off on your own? God knows where without telling any of us?" Michelle still kept silent, but her shoulders slumped a little.

"Do you have _ANY_ freaking idea how much you could have endangered not just your ass, but all of us?!"

"I know. And I am sorry." Michelle uttered quietly, her eyes still burning a hole into the dashboard of the car. The fact she refused to look at him directly appeared to infuriate Tony even more.

"What if they caught you?! What if they followed you?! You could have lead them directly to us all!"

"I think that's enough Tony" Jack cut through strongly but Tony wasn't paying any attention to his words.

"Do you have any idea whatsoever what you may have done?! You could have got us all killed!!"

"I _know_ and I said I was sorry!" Michelle finally answered loudly and eloquently enough, her eyes rising to meet his at last. "It was a short-circuit reaction and I swear it won't happen again."

"I don't care about your promises Michelle!" He shouted oblivious to the fact the woman in front of him was starting to shake uncontrollably.

"That's enough Tony!" Jack interjected.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot, Jack the first out of the car.

Tony looked over at Michelle, really looking this time. All it took was a single tear to roll down her cheek.

His head wrenched away, like her tears were acid poison.

"Michelle, I'm sorry." He seemed to crumple in on himself. Fury evaporated, at least for a few moments, to be replaced by a kind of empty despair. "Please don't cry, Michelle. I'm sorry."

But his words had no affect on her. She reached for the door, not even bothering to look back at the regret on his face.

And now, after 2 hours of prepping, 7 impossibly long hours outside of CTU, and 3 hours of not talking to her he was here.

Watching through the glass windows while Michelle spoke to one of the IT techs about the mission the night before and the new protocols put in place. He knew she wanted space, didn't take much to see that. But watching her walk out without him he knew he had to try, otherwise he was spending the night alone. No making fun when she tried to help with dinner, no movie on the couch together, and no makeup sex pushing her up against the nearest wall while she mewed in his neck.

"Michelle" he yelled, coming up behind her in the parking garage.

She looked like she might ignore him, but after a few seconds turned around, arms across her chest defensively, ready to get into it once more.

"I know it's the last thing you want to hear right now, but I'm sorry. Maybe we could go get some coffee, or some food?"

Michelle thought for a moment, "Actually, I think I'm going to go home."

Tony straightened up and looked at her. He hesitated before asking, "Are you sure?" She nodded without saying anything.

"Oh…yeah ok."

_Well that went…fuck._


End file.
